Waking up in Vegas
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: CHAP 5 UP!Scully: Mulder, where the hell are we! Mulder and Scully wake up to find that their in Vegas. The problem is, they can't remember a thing. How much could they have done in one night? PLZ REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everyone! After a long debate, and after Mulder stopped boycotting me in my head (fanfiction characters can be SO demanding), I finally decided to write up this one :). _**

**_Disclaimer: Dear Chris: I took Mulder and Scully on vacation since Mulder wanted to go somewhere. He had been protesting that you had taken Scully to Vegas and not him. So I took the liberty to take them both again myself. I'll have then back safe and sound as soon as possible...If Mulder let's me! ;)_**

..............................................................................................................................

**Waking up in Vegas**

_Scully held onto the dice like for her own dear life. The crowd wouldn't let her think straight over their chanting, and the fumes in the room we're blurring her vision. She turned to her partner who stood by her side, a prideful grin plastered on his face, waiting for her next move._

_Scully: Mulder, you think I should? I mean, I think we should call it a night, don't you think?_

_Mulder: Roll the dice, Scully…_

_Scully: What if we loose--_

_He cut her words in half by cockily blurting out:_

_Mulder: **Shut up and put your money where your mouth is**…roll the dice Scully._

_Scully grinned mischievously before letting go of dice and sending them to their fate…_

………………………………...........................................................................

Her head throbbed horribly. The sun was sliding through the panes, illuminating the whole room. She moaned before opening her eyes slowly. _"What the-" _She didn't recognize the room and the rays of light were burning her eyes. She decided to get up and head over to the bathroom, maybe a spray of water would bring her back to her senses. And that's when she noticed it, she couldn't move. She felt like something heavy was lying on her. She was right. Laying sprawled over her body, with his head on her chest, was Mulder.

Her face turned into and awkward expression as she noticed another detail; her button down shirt was completely open, she was lying in the bed with her black lace bra exposed, and one of her shoes was missing. Mulder was practically in the same fashion, his hair in a rumpled display, his sleeves had been rolled to his elbows, and his belt undone.

For a second Scully feared the worst. She pushed him off, searching herself. She sighed in relief finding that the rest of her clothes were still on . She looked to Mulder, who was now lying right side up, still in deep sleep. Anger and confusion suddenly bursting into her system.

Scully: Mulder! Mulder, get up!

He uttered a soft moan as the soft white sheets of the bed caressed his body.

Scully: Mulder!

She began to rock him. He had no other choice than to wake up.

Mulder: W-what? What?

Scully: Get up…

Mulder: What? Why…what happened?

Scully: That's exactly what I would like to know.

She began buttoning her shirt, her head still spinning. Mulder looked around the room. He couldn't remember having gone to sleep there…in fact, he couldn't remember anything. He got up and sat on that bed, and noticed it was a pretty big mistake when his head throbbed like crazy.

Mulder: Ahhh, God…

Scully looked around franticly. The room was a fairly oversized room, very nicely furnished. She turned to find Mulder still sitting at the edge of the bed, his hands grasping his head.

Scully: Mulder…what happened last night?

Mulder: I…I can't remember Scully…

Scully: We were going to meet one of your confidents at Area 51...I remember that…but how did we get here?

Scully looked at Mulder intently. The sunrays were lighting up the room and Mulder seemed to be…_shining? _She stared at him marveled. Mulder caught up with her glance.

Mulder: What?

Scully: What in the…

She reached up to examine her partner's shimmer. When she got close, she could see why.

Scully:…Glitter?

Mulder: Huh?

Scully: Mulder, you have glitter all over yourself!

Mulder: Well so do you!

She contemplated herself. He was right. She too was covered in the small pieces of reflective material. This only baffled her even more. She looked around the room for anything that might jog her memory as she now was getting anxious. Then she suddenly heard one of their cell phones beep. She looked to Mulder, and as if reading her mind, they both began the search. Finally he found his cell under the bed. He had 5 missed calls. Scully later found her's at the small kitchen in their room. _"Small kitchen…this has to be an expensive room" _She thought as she walked back to the bedroom.

Scully: Mulder…I have no idea what's happened. I don't know where we are, or how we even got here. What's going on?

Mulder: I have no clue…but I do have this throbbing headache…feels like a horrible hangover…

Scully: I do too…We have to figure out something Mulder…

She remained hesitating around the bedroom. Mulder looked to the night table where he saw a small match box, a label imprinted on it. He looked up to Scully.

Mulder: Well we have one thing answered…

She turned to face him quickly.

Scully: What?

He took the box and pointed it at her…

Mulder: Scully…Welcome to Vegas.

..........................................................................................................................................

**_A/N: So there you go! Haha, didn't expect that did you Mulder...okay, I think hes not that happy...Don't worry Mulder I'll probably make it worth your while ;)_**

**_This story was inspired by Katy Perry's song "Waking up in Vegas". I have actually based it vertually in every line, so if you could so download it, it would be a complete benefit! At the ending of the whole story I'll be posting the lyrics of the song, so you can compare and tell me if I did A good job :D! It's a little challenge I did for myself.  
Well I hope you liked it till now! PLZ REVIEW!_****_  
_**


	2. Headaches, Classrings, & all that stuff

**Heahaches, Classrings, & all that stuff...**

Scully: What?

Scully snapped, taking the small cardboard box out of his hands.

Scully: We're in Vegas?! Why are we in Vegas Mulder?!

Mulder: How should I know! Ugh. My head is killing me…

He walked to the bathroom, as Scully continued her near panic attack in the bedroom.

Scully: Mulder, what ever happened last night?! How in the HELL do we end up in Vegas, we were going to Area 51 in the first place! This is what comes from your late night calls Mulder!?

Mulder then emerged once again from the bathroom, plopping himself on the bed with a loud sigh. Scully stared at him intently.

Scully: How can you be relaxed at a time like this?

Without even opening a single eye, he answered her question.

Mulder: Because knowing us, we probably did nothing special. I mean, look at us Scully. 7 years…7 years and well behaved.

He gave her a smile. She wasn't that amused at his little joke.

Mulder: Look, if it helps, last night, while driving, I brought up the fact that Vegas was an amazing place to be, and you told me you'd never been to Vegas. So, I drove you here to have some fun. Long story short, we had some drinks, you loosed up, for the first time in years may I add, and everything's fine…

Scully's eyes opened widely.

Scully: We had some drinks and _then_ what?

Mulder: Don't remember, but Scully, c'mon, how much could we have done?

Scully: _**Get up and shake the glitter of your clothes now**_, Mulder. We're going downstairs.

Mulder: What for?

Scully: Someone _must _have seen us. Obviously, we can go to the hotel clerk and ask some questions. We can at least ask how we got this room. Besides, we need to eat… I need some aspirin for this headache.

Mulder scuffed at her answer.

Mulder: You only?

He then looked around.

Mulder: Not a bad room, Scully.

And then with mock in her voice, she answered:

Scully: No, but if it was charged on our Bureau credit card, we won't hear the last of this one. C'mon…

She looked for her purse assuming her ID, and maybe the hotel room key, might have been there. The next thing she saw shocked her. Her FBI badge was not in her purse. She patted her clothes and it was no where in the hotel room.

Scully: Mulder…_**I lost my ID**_…I lost my FBI badge.

Mulder: You must have it somewhere.

Scully: I can't find it. Ugh…let's just go downstairs…you have the room key, right?

Mulder: Uhh…no. I though you had it.

She was getting frustrated again.

Scully: Mulder, I have no key. I would have most likely put it in my purse if I had it, but I don't, so you must have it, unless _**you lost the hotel key**_.

Mulder: What do you know? You were wasted last night.

He said this uttering a small laugh at the end, which almost pushed Scully of her edge. The thought of a wasted Scully was just to die for.

Scully: Look, let's just go already!

Mulder walked out of the room, and before closing the door, he put a piece of paper between the door and its frame. Scully looked at him with inquiring eyes.

Mulder: So that the door won't close before we get back…

Scully: It's fine…well ask for a replacement key downstairs anyway.

They walked through the long hallway, to the lobby.

………………………………............................................

_Mulder and Scully laughed simultaneously, while coming out of the casino. People walking by would stare as the couple displayed their fit of giggles. Scully clung to Mulder's shoulders, she wasn't risking falling in front of the whole crowd of people. _

_Scully: Oh my God, Mulder! Did you see that?!_

_She laughed, as Mulder nodded._

_Mulder: Yeah I saw it…so, what you wanna do now? I mean, with all this cash…_

_She giggled._

_Scully: I don't know…what do you think?_

_Mulder's face turned into a mischievous expression as an idea crossed his head._

_Mulder: I know. What if we…_

_He leaned over to Scully's ear and revealed his little idea._

_She giggled girlishly some more and found herself surprised by his declaration._

_Scully: Oh Mulder! But we can't…_

_He slightly frowned._

_Mulder: But Scully…_

_Scully: We can't…not before you take me somewhere we __have__ to go._

_He smiled a cheeky smile. He slurred a bit in his words._

_Mulder: Oh, and where's that Miss Scully._

_She laughed a bit._

_Scully: C'mon, you'll see!_

………………………………_......................................................................._

They both reached the lobby area. Scully walked over to the bright lit reception area. She squinted her eyes a bit, her head still throbbing in pain. Mulder made his discomfort noticeable…

Mulder: God…**Why are these lights so bright**?

He blocked the lights out with his own hand. Scully quickly headed for the receptionists table. There was only one person being attended, so she knew she'd be attended herself quickly. She then looked to Mulder, who was still managing with his adapting.

Scully: I'll do the line…you can wait here.

Mulder: Sure…

It was soon her turn and she stepped in font of the desk. The receptionist smiled wide upon receiving Scully.

Cindy: Good afternoon, ma'am, how may I help you?

Scully: Hi, I'm in room 1013 and I happened to loose my key…Is there anyways I could replace it?

Cindy: Of course, no problem. I will just need your ID.

She asked smilingly. Scully sighed at the thought of her FBI badge being lost, as she pulled out her bag to retrieve her driver's license. The woman took it, and quickly handed it back.

Cindy: Good. Oh, and a small fee of 5 dollars.

As Scully rummaged through her wallet again, she noticed something else: she had no cash. _"Could this day get any worse?!"_ she thought. She turned to Mulder for help.

Scully: Mulder, you have 5 dollars?

Mulder: Yeah…

He handed her the bill, and she handed it to the clerk. She smiled once again. It was Scully's opportunity now.

Scully: Say, would you happen to know by any chance, who was it that checked in here last night?

Cindy looked confused.

Cindy: Sorry?

Scully: As in who checked in my room last night…

The clerk looked baffled. Scully sighed and letting go of her last strand of pride she began:

Scully: Look, **you gotta help me out…It's all a blur last night**. I'm not sure what I did or how I got here, so if you could just tell me anything you know…

Cindy: Ohh, I see… The 'Vegas Experience' it happens all the time.

Scully: Well can you help me?

She asked almost pleadingly.

Cindy: I'm sorry, I don't have the night shift. All I can tell you is that this room was paid cash, for a 3 days use. Other than that is out of my power.

Scully sighed, once again.

Scully: It's alright. Thank you anyways.

Cindy: Alright, well here's your key Mrs. Mulder, have a nice stay.

Scully's eyebrow arched immediately at the clerks comment. _"Mrs. Mulder? Where the hell did she get that from?"_ She was even about to ask, when she saw it…she was wearing a class ring on her ring finger…_Mulder's_ Oxford graduating class class ring. Her eyes widened. How could she have _not _noticed this before?

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder turned to face her now seeing her turn with their room key in hand.

Mulder: Yes…

Scully: **Why am I wearing your class ring?**

Mulder: My what?

He walked to her, leaning to see the object on her hand.

Mulder: Hey, that _is_ my class ring.

Scully: Muuldeeer!

Her voice in anger now.

Mulder: What?!

Scully: Why am I wearing your class ring, and _why_ did the receptionist refer to me as _Mrs. Mulder?!_

Mulder panicked for a second, his panic face completely noticeable now.

Mulder: Ummm…cause it suits you?

Scully: MULDER! **Did we get hitched last night?!**

Mulder: Well, seeing as though this is Vegas…we probably did.

He smiled sheepishly. Scully let out a loud frustrated grunt.

Scully: I can't believe this Mulder!! I can't believe you!!

Mulder: Whoa, whoa, wait! How is this _my_ fault?

Scully: Because it probably is! You drove us here last night Mulder, and look at all that has happened!

Mulder: Look, I only drove you here so you could have fun, so you would lighten up for once in you life. From what I remember, you weren't complaining last night!

Scully: Oh look who's talking! Mr. Live-it-up! Look, save your self the trouble next time, and just mind your own business, it's none of your concern if I should 'lighten up' or not. And if you should know, I don't lighten up because of you…because of what you put me through everyday! Always dragging me from state through state with you crazy theories.

She then stopped, looking at Mulder. He had a hurt expression written on all of his face which just made her wish she could take it all back. She knew he didn't mean for all of this to happen, his intentions were good, but it was more than she could take at that moment, and she vented out on him…just like she always did.

Her voice softened.

Scully: Look, let's go get breakfast…and some pills for our headache…it's going to be a long day…

.........................................................................................................................

**_A/N: hey! Sorry for the wait! Merry Christmas to all :). Well here's the next chap. It shouldn't have ended so emo at the end, but I promise thy're will be more funny stuff along the way :) (or atleast a TRY at my comidic capabilities LOL) Thakx to all that have reviewed. You guys are AWSOME! I have tried a new technique. All the bold letters in the text are actuall lyrics from the song on which it is based. So if you want you can go check the first chap again ;). IDK about you guys, but Mrs. Mulder sounds SWELL to me LOL. Hope your enjoying ;) Thankx for reading...PLZ REVIEW. Like right down | there in the rectangular box O.O!!! LOL  
.............................................................................................................................................._****_V.........................._**


	3. What Glitters in Vegas

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'll explain at the bottom of the chapter...and now, on with the show ;)_**

**_................................................................................................................................................................................_**

**What Glitter's in Vegas…is Strippers!**

They now sat at the hotel lunch bar. They had woken up late, so the breakfast bar had already been taken down. Scully found some aspirin in a nearby drugstore, splitting the pills with her partner. They sat quietly, watching the other vacationers walking by. Mulder decided he would break the silence…

Mulder: Scully, are you going to be this quiet all day?

She simply glared at him.

Mulder: C'mon Scully, **spare me the frikin' dirty looks now, don't blame me**. It takes two to tango…

She stared at him again.

Scully: Are you implying this is somehow _my_ fault?

Mulder: It's _both_ our fault…we're equally guilty for what happened last night.

She sighed quietly. Mulder gazed at her, softly smiling.

Mulder: Hey…so we got hitched…big deal, it was bound to happen anyways.

Scully looked up at him, her trademark eyebrow expression in play.

Scully: What do you mean by that?

Mulder: Well, I would have asked you anyways.

He smiled playfully. She couldn't help it but to smile back.

Mulder: And you know you would have said yes…you've always been attracted to me.

Scully: Shut up…

He could have sworn he saw her blush, before she gently pushed him.

Mulder: We'll be fine…Besides, _What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_, remember Scully?

Scully: Sure that's what they want they_ want_ you to think…

He smiled softly. He meant everything he had just said. He really did. But how was she to know? He couldn't tell her he loved her. They were only close friends and he was lucky to even be that, considering they were supposed to be work partners; nothing more and nothing less.

Mulder's phone beeped once again. He remembered his mother's missed call, and knowing her, he knew she didn't call for anything. He began dialing the number.

Scully quickly looked up at him hearing the sounds of the keys of his phone.

Scully: Who are you calling?

Mulder: Oh, uh, my mom. She called me earlier. I had a few missed calls, and she was one of them.

Scully's eyes widened.

Scully: **Don't call your mother**…

He stopped dialing.

Mulder: Why not?

Scully: **'Cause now …we're partners in crime**…

Mulder laughed.

Mulder: C'mon Scully…you're taking this too seriously…Oh, hi mom…

Scully slapped her hand against her face. He was always so stubborn, but she had to admit it was one of the reasons she was so compelled to him. Mulder continued his conversation…

Mulder: I was just calling 'cause I had a few of your missed calls….yeah, Scully's here…My mom says 'hi'…

Scully breathed a small 'hi' back.

Mulder: She says 'hi'…Uh, what?…Oh…Well, mom that was…Oh, you know about that?

Scully began scanning Mulder, as if looking at him would give her the answer to what he was talking about with his mother.

Mulder: Uh, I called you last night and told you?…Oh, I left you a message?

_'Oh, God'_ Scully thought as Mulder nervously laughed and tried to talk as fat as he could, thinking that might not understand.

Mulder: Yeah…I know mom, you always_ did_ say she was the perfect woman for me…alright, mom I have to go…I'll have a nice, uh,_ honeymoon_. Okay, call you when I get back, bye.

Mulder was afraid to actually hang up. Oh, was he gonna get it.

Scully: Your mother knows!!!

Mulder: We apparently called her last night, leaving a really nice message about our impromptu marriage.

He sheepishly smiled, thinking this would shield him against Scully's wrath.

Scully: Mulder! Why didn't you tell her it was all a big mistake!?

Mulder: 'Cause, she seemed so happy, I didn't want to burst her bubble…

Scully: Mulder, you're gonna have to tell her sooner or later!

Mulder: I know, but till we figure this whole thing out, let's just leave it like that.

Scully: Who knows how many people we left 'little messages' to.

Mulder looked on his cell for the recent calls list.

Mulder: Don't worry, just her. I have no other recent call made from my cell.

Scully: Good.

Scully moaned in frustration. '_What else can go wrong?'_ She asked herself.

She shouldn't have…

Mulder contemplated her for a while before hearing some familiar voices calling out to him…

Frohike: Mulder! Scully!

Langly: We found you guys!

Mulder turned around to find the trio walking towards them.

Mulder: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

Mulder asked dumbfounded.

Byers: Us? We're here on our yearly convention…you know the same one we borrowed Scully for, like a year ago.

Scully: Don't remind me…

Frohike: Question is, what are you guys doing here? We've been asking you that since last night and you guys won't answer us…then again, you we're pretty buzzed and then disappeared.

Scully's face gleamed. She stared at them like a bird would his prey.

Scully: Last night? You guys know what happened…as in, what we did last night?

Langley: Of course…I think half of Vegas knows anyway.

Langley smiled at them both.

Mulder: Well?

Mulder inquired. Byers, Langley, and Frohike just stared at the them.

Byers: Wow…you guys really don't remember anything?

Scully: No…now could you just tell us?

Byers looked around to see who of them three was going to be brave enough to spat out the details of the night before, and apparently, it was going to be him. He took a deep breath before he continued…

Byers: Well, you see…

……………………………… ....................................................................................

_Mulder sat a bit bewildered in the dark colored couch. Scully sat by his side giggling against his ribcage. _

_Scully: See, didn't I tell you, a strip club would be an awesome place to go to!_

_He looked at her laughing softly._

_Mulder: Yes you did._

_He answered as he took another sip of his vodka. Upon arriving he had already taken of his suit jacket and tie, and had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Scully's hair was a bit rumpled, and her suit jacket was also off; her shirt was un tucked. _

_Scully: I've always wanted to go to one of these…_

_He turned to her._

_Mulder: Why?_

_Scully: 'Cause…just because._

_She smiled widely. She looked beautiful. So carefree. _

_At that moment, Byers, Langley, and Frohike walked over to them._

_Byers: Mulder? Scully?_

_Langley: See! I told you it was them coming out of the casino! They just won $100,000! Congratulations you two!_

_Scully stood up, a bit tipsy, and spoke._

_Scully: The hell we did! And we're spending it._

_She smiled pulling out the cash from her pocket and showing it. Her face gleamed getting an idea._

_Scully: Oh you guys are here! It's a party! I'll be right back._

_She suddenly scrambled against the crowed and left._

_Langley: Where is she going?_

_Frohike: Mulder, is she drunk?_

_Mulder: Maybe…a little._

_He smiled._

_Byers: And you got her that way?_

_Mulder: Me? No, she did it by herself._

_Frohike: Wow…I admire you._

_Byers nudged his small sized friend._

_Byers: Mulder, what are you and Scully doing here?_

_Mulder: Nothing really…just hanging around._

_Mulder smiled widely._

_Byers: You guys are wasted…_

_Scully came back, a parade of women behind her. _

_Scully: Here they are! He's the lucky bachelor! Do him the favor…oh, and his friends too._

_Scully wickedly smiled as the glitter covered women did as they we're ordered. The dancers were still wearing their outfits. A busty redhead, dressed as an officer, walked up towards Mulder, pushing him against the couch. His face only expressed utter confusion and nervousness. _

_Delilah: Hi._

_Mulder: Uh…hi._

_She began dancing to the beat, running her hands across his chest._

_Delilah: You have a nice girlfriend. You're lucky._

_She smiled._

_Mulder: Tell me about it…Um, look you don't really have too…_

_Delilah: She said you would say that…_

_She continued dancing, running her fingers through his hair and removing her officer hat. _

_The other women, one, a brunette dressed as a secretary , and the other two, blondes, dresses as French maid and a waitress walked up to the trio. The 'secretary' walked up to Byers pushing him onto mural and began performing. Byers got so nervous he began stuttering. _

_Byers: I-I-I….uh, I…_

_Alexa: Relax, babe…nothing you haven't seen before…_

_She said smiling, pulling off his tie._

_Angel, the waitress giggled as she placed herself on Langley's lap._

_Angel: Hey cutie._

_He was now completely red._

_Langley: Hi.._

_And, last but not least, Jenny, the French maid, walked up to Frohike a dirty look in her eyes…_

_Jenny: You've been a dirty boy haven't you?_

_She said, fluffing a feather duster on his face._

_Frohike: Scully has lost it…and I like it!_

_Delilah, began un buttoning her officer vest, while sweetly smiling, and never stopping dancing. Mulder began to feel embarrassed and somewhat nervous. He didn't know if it was the fact that she was touching in him and dancing half naked in front of him or that she resembled Scully in a weird provocative way. He politely tried to stop her, holding her hands from taking her top off._

_Mulder: It's okay you don't have to…seriously._

_Delilah: It's all right honey, this is my job._

_Mulder: Um, I know, but really…_

_Delilah cut him off, her smile never fading…_

_Delilah: Besides, I'm just the distraction…_

_Her words caught Mulder's ears._

_Mulder: Excuse me?_

_At that precise moment, 'Gimme More' blasted through the speakers, as the light dimmed and everyone focused at the stage. There, in her office attire, in her pump ups and with her shirt unbuttoned at the first 3 buttons, was Scully. She glimmered as she strutted down the runway._

_Delilah and the other women stopped dancing as the men now turned to the stage. And to their surprise, there they saw their shy and uptight agent._

_Byers: Is that…_

_Mulder cut him off._

_Mulder: Scully…?! _

_Upon entering the stage she was like a complete other person. She began to dance seductively, much to the cheers being emitted by the other male members in the club. She began twirling around the pole, slowly, taking her time, making sure her every move synched with the music around her. She played with her hair and kept on dancing like if there was no one else in that room…except Mulder. Her eyes were on him, teasing him intensely._

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She began wording out some of the lyrics_

_Scully: 'Every time they turn the lights down, _

_ just wanna go that extra mile for you…'_

_She began descending the from the stage, never loosing her rhythm as she walked towards him._

_Scully: 'Display of affection_

_ Feels like no one else's in the room…'_

_He was so transfixed watching her, he barely noticed when she softly pushed him onto the chair behind him, straddling him at his hips. _

_Scully: 'We can go down like there's no one around, _

_ We keep on rocking… _

_ Camara's are flashing, while we're dirty dancing _

_ They keep watching, keep watching'_

_He kept watching alright. She began unbuttoning her shirt, slowly…torturously. She caressed his face leaning down dangerously close to his mouth, as she breathed out the words…_

_Scully: 'Gimme, gimme more _

_ Gimme, gimme gimme more…'_

_Before he could close the gap, she leaned backwards, him holding her by her waist so she would not fall backwards. She kept on dancing as speculators just watched the read headed beauty, who with out barely even taking her clothes off, have captivated all of them. _

_Scully began smiling and softly laughing. Maybe because she was still tipsy, or because she had had the guts to have actually danced in a stage and, most importantly to her partner, or maybe it was just the look on Mulder's face, but she kept on laughing. The song soon ended, and everyone, even the other female dancers, gave her a around of applause for her performance. She giggled hugging a stunned Mulder, covering him in the little sparkle rocks._

_Scully: Like your bachelor farewell party?_

_Mulder: Very much…_

_Was all he managed to say. She smiled._

_Scully: So, you saw me dancing, and had your bachelor farewell…_

_Mulder: Now, to what comes next._

_He smiled mischievously, taking the glass of vodka he had on the table and taking sip, before Scully took it from his hand and drunk it down. It was amazing what alcohol could do to this woman. They both smiled, the same idea crossing their minds and they left the joint hand in hand, never hearing the Lone Gunmen calling out to them…_

………………………………_..............................................................................................._

Byers: ..and then we didn't see you two for the rest of the night.

Scully: I DID WHAT?!?!

Mulder knew what was coming.

Mulder: Well, at least that explains the glitter.

He smiled sheepishly.

Scully: And you guys never decided to stop me from making an utter fool of myself?!

Frohike: Well it's not like you would have stopped…

She was outraged at the situation. She couldn't even believe what she was hearing…impossible the woman they were talking about was her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Scully: I can't look at you guys right now...

She stood up from the table and huffed out.

Mulder: Scully…

He went after her, and grabbed her by her arm. She twisted around to face him, yanking her arm from his grasp.

Scully: Don't! Just don't! **You got me into this**! You let me make a fool of myself last night! I can't believe you Mulder!

She was so frustrated, tears we're forming at the rims of her eyes.

Mulder: Scully please…

He pleaded, but she didn't want to hear it.

Scully: Just…just leave me alone.

She walked away, leaving a distraught Mulder behind. He sighed. _"How am I gonna get out of this one?"_ he asked himself. The other three walked behind.

Frohike: Wow…she really seems real pissed.

Mulder sighed.

Mulder: Yeah…

Langley: Best of luck, dude…

Mulder: Sadly, I think lost it all last night…

He probably had, remembering what Byers had told him about him and Scully winning the hundred grand at the casino the other night. But he would have to deal with that later; now he had to plead for Scully's forgiveness, any way that he could…

.................................................................................................................................................................

**_A/N: HI! Well that was a long one, sorry for any inconveniences such as, loss of sight or credibility to this story. I really though about posting this chapter alot. I wasn't sure you'd like the 'Strip club' scene, so I'm really nervous as to the responces I may get to that. I was trying to make Scully seem real care free and what not, while trying to make it impresive and funny. BLAME it on the character's in my head! Naughty Mulder! LOL If you guys don't like it, I'll delete and rewrite and repost this chapter. _**

**_Ummm, OH I used Britney Spears' spong 'Gimme More' just cause I thought it be a good song to dance to and the lyrics were good (and cause I found nothing else in my Itunes to fit the mood of this chapter LOL)._**

**_Well I think that's about it...keep looking for Katy Perry's song references to the song 'Waking up in Vegas'! (They are in bold! ;D)_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think...PLEASE! *nervous* If you have any Ideas, I'm open to them. To all my reviewers, thank you for reading!_**

**_P.S. to Grimm: The dress wasn't in this chapter, but I promise it will be in this story, I have it all worked out in my head ;). It will probably make an apearance by next chap!!_**


	4. Private Yearnings in Public Places

**_A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! On with the show!_**

**_................................................................................._**

**Private Yearnings in Public Places**

Sometime later, Mulder gathered up his strength and decided to walk up to their suite. He knew Scully wanted to be alone. He had given her time to cool off, but now it was time to face her. He sighed as he swiped the card key through the door, she wasn't going to be that happy to see him..

Mulder: Scully…Scully?

Scully: Mulder, get out.

Her voice came from the bedroom.

Mulder: Scully…c'mon…

Scully: No Mulder…just leave me alone.

Mulder walked with precaution to the bedroom. She sat in the bed lugubriously. Mulder slowly and cautiously walked over to her.

Mulder: Scully, look, I know you're mad…

Scully: Mad, Mulder? Mad?! I'm more than mad right now…

Mulder: Look, I know but…

He sat besides her, and it hurt him to see her shift away from him.

Mulder: Look, you can't blame me for this…and to tell you the truth, you can't blame yourself for it either.

She pursed her lips, holding back the angry tears. She was not going to cry in front of him, not even if it meant angry tears.

Mulder: I can promise you, we will look back at this someday and laugh.

She remained silent.

Mulder: I know that right now **you wanna gush out, and get the hell out of town. **But I see it this way, we have one more night here, with a ridiculous amount of money we won last night, by your lucky hand may I add, we're practically free of work…

Scully slowly met up with his gaze. He smiled sweetly.

Mulder: C'mon…what do you say?

She looked at him intently for a while, before she answered cheekily…

_Scully: You mean __my_ money, it was my money we spent to win it.

He smiled daringly. He could melt any one with that smile.

Mulder: Nope, _our_ money…we're married now, remember?

Scully: Oh…right.

Mulder: Oh gee Scully, don't be _that _enthusiastic.

Scully: We have to get an annulment, you know that?

Mulder's eyes frowned and she could see it. Before she could even ask him what was wrong, he cut her off.

Mulder: Well, we'll figure that out later, now, we should find where we put that ridiculous amount of money, so we can spend it on our delight.

She sighed.

Scully: Look…I don't know-

Mulder cut her off before she started making excuses.

Mulder: Don't… We're going out tonight and you're going to have a hell of a great time. I did tell you I was going to show you around Vegas.

Scully seemed a bit annoyed, he was always so stubborn.

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder: C'mon, help me look…we must have put it somewhere.

They began searching the room to and fro. After a few minutes searching, Mulder found the bundle of cash stashed in one of the drawers.

Mulder: Found it! Lucky us we didn't spend it all or loose it.

Scully smiled softly.

Scully: Good…how much is left?

Mulder counted slowly.

Mulder: We still have $95,000.

Scully: we spent 5,000 last night?!

Mulder: I would say so…I mean probably the majority was wasted in this room.

Scully: Whatever came into us last night?

Mulder saw her getting glum. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

Mulder: Who knows…and who cares. What happened, happened and we can't do anything about it now Scully.

She scoffed.

Scully: Easy for you to say, you did not strip in front of everyone…

Mulder: You didn't strip naked Scully…you just loosed up. You didn't stay long enough to hear that part or maybe you didn't catch it…

Scully looked at him curiously.

Mulder: Byers said you just loosened up, you know…you never took any of your clothes off, you just danced, and very well might I add…

Scully: How do you know? You we're wasted…

Mulder: They guys said you did, and I don't doubt them.

He smiled; she partially turned scarlet red.

Scully: Well…don't believe in everything those 3 say, I bet they were a bit tipsy too. I bet Frohike must have enjoyed it…

Mulder chuckled.

Mulder: Tell me about it.

At that moment, Mulder took a considerable amount of money and handed it to her. She looked at him bemused.

Mulder: Here…have this.

Scully: What for Mulder?

Mulder: You're going to go out, get yourself a nice dress, get yourself anything else that you've wanted, and we're going to meet back here at 6:00 pm sharp, 'cause I'm taking you out to see Vegas at night.

He smiled widely.

Scully: Mulder…

Mulder: No…I'm not taking 'no' for an answer.

Scully: Can't we just get a flight back to D.C.?

She whined.

Mulder: And waste an already paid night in this suite? I don't think so. C'mon Scully. We'll go anywhere you like, my treat, I'll pay with my half.

He wagged his eye brows playfully at her. Scully couldn't help it smile.

Mulder: Ahhh, there we go…you know you want to Scully…

Scully: Well…I haven't gone out for a nice dinner in a while.

Mulder: So there! It's settled. I'll meet you back here at 6:00 pm sharp, to get ready, all right?

She sighed for what had to be the thousandth time that day. It was a language Mulder already had come to accept and understand from her. She smiled softly.

Scully: Alright…

Mulder put on a thousand watt smile.

Mulder: Good! Well, let's go.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided them out of the room, as Scully had her famous _"What am I doing now?" _expression plastered on her little face. Then again, Mulder was a really persuasive person. She couldn't handle it…

They walked to the lobby where they headed their separate ways…

………………………………**............................................................................................**

It was now 6:10 pm and, after being out for 2 hours, Mulder and Scully met again at their room. Scully came carrying a clothes bag, that was hanging on her back, and some other smaller bags by her side. Mulder had already gone in, but by the looks of it, it hadn't been long since he was there; similar bags to hers were now lying on top of the bed.

Mulder: You're late woman.

She walked to the bed and placed her things on it.

Scully: Only by ten minutes, and besides, it looks like you just got here anyways.

She gave him a defying smile. He smiled back.

Mulder: Well, I'll go in the shower first, seeing as though women always take too long.

He teased her as he grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom.

Scully: Make it quick.

He smirked at her friskily, as he picked out his things from the bed. Curiosity took the best of him as he began prodding around her stuff.

Mulder: And what's this?

Scully: Ey! Go take your bath.

She shoved him away playfully. He was glad she was already in good humor. He planed to keep her like that for the rest of their stay.

………………………………....................................................

By 7:15 Mulder had already finished getting ready, and still Scully was enclosed in the bathroom. Scully hadn't seen him fully dressed since coming out of the shower, he only wore a pair of jeans and the towel he was drying his hair up with. He could have sworn he saw her turn scarlet as she walked passed him to enter the bathroom…

He was now fully dressed in a complete black suit. The dress shirt on the inside was also black, but for this occasion, he decided not to wear a tie, and instead just leave the first pair of buttons open. He wore suits on a daily basis, but for some unspoken reason, wearing a suit like this, made him feel like a million bucks. He had combed his hair back, unwillingly making it spike at the front, which just made him look slightly younger.

Mulder knew she needed time to finish, but to tell the truth, we was starving by now. He looked down at his watch.

Mulder: Scully, c'mon, we're gonna be late.

Scully: I'm coming…

Mulder: Well get those little legs moving, the reservation was for 7:30 and you know how those people are…

She came out and that's when he became speechless. Scully wore a long, black dress, that fit snuggly against her small frame. You could see her every curve, all of those which were always hidden beneath those business suits. The back of the dress was completely exposed down to the lowest part of her back, except for the laces that attached the dress and extended from the lower part of her back, passing along her ribcage, up to her shoulders and to the front of the dress. Her hair was in a lightly curled fashion, something Mulder had never witnessed on her. Her makeup was subtle, make her seem so delicate. She looked exquisite…no wonder he was speechless.

She smiled to Mulder, who was still infatuated with her beautiful attire.

Scully: So, what do you think?

Mulder regained part of his speech.

Mulder: You look…amazing.

Scully: You don't think I over did it with the dress?

Mulder: No…no, not at all.

He smiled, still gazing at her beautiful figure.

Scully: Well, you look handsome…

Mulder snapped out hearing her voice.

Mulder: Huh? Oh, this…just a little something I got…it's nothing.

She walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest, slipping them up the collar of his dress shirt, so it would come out of his suit jacket.

Scully: Black looks good on you…it brings out your eyes…

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, and he couldn't help it but loose himself in her gaze. Before she knew it, so did she.

Scully then cleared her throat, feeling the heaviness of the air around them.

Scully: Well, let's go.

Mulder: Let's…Oh**, and get some cash out, were gonna tare up the town **tonight, Scully.

She laughed as she headed back to grab her purse. As they we heading out the door, Mulder offered his arm out to her. She beamed and to took his arm. And in that fashion, they walked down the lobby to their destination.

**……………………………….........................................................................**

They sat, sometime later, at their designated table. Mulder had ordered the finest wine, and had practically ordered Scully to get the priciest plate there was because as he said _"If we don't like, we'll just order something else". _They talked for hours. He had never seen Scully so radiant before him. She was so beautiful, and it was not just this night; it was every night, and everyday, he laid his eyes on her. He could spend his whole life like this, just passing it by, talking to her. It didn't matter to him that she wanted to prove him wrong, or that they were so different in opinions or ideals. It didn't matter because that was probably the main reason why he loved her. She challenged him in everyway, she kept him honest, she kept him with his feet in the ground…and she believed in him.

The only thing he regretted was the fact that he had never had the guts to tell her that. He had never had the courage to say how much she truly meant to him; how much he needed her. Because as much as he didn't want to admit it, he did need her. He considered himself lucky for the fact that she had actually eloped with him the night before…and as he sat there, in front of her, in this 5 star restaurant, with their drinks and their laughs and everything anybody else would have dreamed of at this moment, he dreaded the fact that soon they would have face reality and everything would be over.

It was now 11:30, and Scully had just taken the last bite out of their dessert. She swallowed before she began

Scully: Wow…

Mulder: I know.

She giggled looking at her partner and how he had smothered a bit of the chocolate dessert on his face.

Scully: Mulder… there's a little…

She pointed out the stain and he quickly cleaned it of with his napkin. She smiled, gazing at him…

Scully: Thank you, Mulder.

She caught him by surprised as he redirected his eyes to her.

Mulder: For what?

Scully: For doing this…for tonight.

Mulder: It's nothing Scully, you deserved it.

She scoffed with humor.

Scully: After the amazing bitch I have been?

Mulder: Well, you had a point. Hell, I'd be pissed if I knew I was married to myself.

Scully: You're not that bad Mulder. Don't give yourself so much bad credit. You wouldn't make a bad husband.

Mulder: Oh really, how so?

Scully: Well, for one, when you are passionate about something, you don't ever give up on it. You believe in it so much, that…it's the only thing that matters to you…and you would give your life, if you had to for that someone…or something.

Her words touched him. She was looking down onto the table, as if she were ashamed of having revealing this to him. But before he could say anything she continued…

Scully: I have never meet anyone as passionate as you Mulder. And I admire that in you…I really do.

She smiled and so did he.

Mulder: Thank you…

Scully: You're welcome…

The band then began to play _"Beyond the Sea", _and all the other couples began to parade onto the dance floor. Mulder watched as Scully face was invaded by a somewhat solemn look.

Mulder: Hey…

He pulled her chin up and smiled to her; his smile was contagious.

Mulder: Let's dance…

Scully: Oh, Mulder…

Mulder: C'mon..

He pulled her off the chair and lead her to the dance floor, a fit of giggles ceasing both. He tugged her in his embrace as he began swaying her around the ballroom. He had never seen her smile so much in his entire life. He had seen her smile before, of course, but not in the same fashion as tonight. She was enjoying herself with every twirl and crazy gesture her partner would utter. After a few rounds of fast paced jazz, the band decided to play a slow one, as they always do in any activity. The sounds of the classic _'Put your head on my shoulder' _could now be heard through out he speakers. Without any feeling of discomfort, as the other couples seemed to slip into in these kinds of songs, she let Mulder pull her into his embrace, his hands lowering to her hips, as her hands slowly slid up to his shoulders, and before they knew it the were slow dancing, not that either of them minded.

Scully: About time, my feet were killing me…

Mulder: You want to go sit?

Scully: No, no…I'm having to much fun.

She gleamed up to him.

Mulder: Good…

He could feel his hands pressed up against the small of her bare back. He took a deep breath before continuing the conversation.

Mulder: You know, I heard once that dancing and making love are very similar…

This caught her attention. She craned up her head to face him.

Scully: Really, how?

Mulder: Well, the way you sync your body to the other dancer is the same way you sync your movement to your partner while in bed…

She was bemused.

Scully: So, if you don't know how to dance with the other person

He cut her off.

Mulder: Their relationship may fail…yes.

Scully: Wow…that's intriguing.

Scully then laid her head softly upon Mulder's shoulder, as he slowly swayed them both around the room. He then buried his face in her auburn hair as he felt her sigh against his chest and enclose her arms around him. He kept swaying and then he heard the lyrics…

_Put your lips next to mine, dear,_

_Won't you kiss me once baby,_

_Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_

_You and I will fall in love…  
_

He look down to her, and for some unspoken reason, she had looked up to him too, her clear blue eyes meeting his hazel green. A sweet smiled caressed her face.

Mulder: Dana…you look beautiful tonight…

She was shaken with his words. He would only call her by her first name in rare occasions, and this was apparently one of them.

Mulder: Umm, I know I don't thank you enough for the things you do for me and at times it may seem I'm ungrateful or that I don't even notice what you do for me…but I do.

Her eyes seemed to gain a shade of crystal blue. She smiled to him.

Scully: I know…

Mulder: So…thank you, for coming out with me here the other night, even though you didn't want to and it turned into a horrible nightmare…

Scully: No it didn't…

He was confused.

Mulder: So… you _did _want to be out here with me?

Scully simply smiled…

_Some people say that love's a game,_

_A game you just can't win_

_If there's a way I'll find it someday _

_And then this fool will rush in  
_

He looked into her eyes deeply as he cupped her face in both of his hands. He slowly descended into her, his mouth only millimeters away from hers, she closed her eyes, waiting for the impending contact, and as she felt his warm breath rush against her skin, she ducked her head, like she had done once before, in his shoulder. Mulder winced and took a sharp breath.

Mulder: What…another bee?

He dead panned trying to make the things light between them, although it would be very hard to do so now…

Scully: Mulder…we can't…

Mulder: But why?

He pleaded to her with his eyes.

Scully: I can't…we can't…no, Mulder…

Mulder: Scully…

He held on to her, but she slipped out of his grasp before he could even keep her.

Scully: It's late…

Mulder: Scully, wait…

Scully: I can't…

Her voice seemed to crack as she uttered her last words and made her way out of the ballroom. _"Great…just great genius" _he thought to himself as he watched her leave, being left sanding alone on the dance floor… the last lyrics revealing his most treasured secret and desire…  
_  
Put your head on my shoulder_

_Whisper in my ear, baby_

_Words I want to hear, tell me_

_Tell me that you love me too…  
_

**……………………………. ……………………………… ………………………………**

Soon afterwards, they both entered their room. Not a word had been spoken after the incident, and as it looked like no word would ever be uttered by either of them that night.

Scully seemed to linger around the living room, as if waiting for him to say something. He spared her the agony of breaking the silence and did so himself…

Mulder: Uh…you take the bedroom…I'll be fine on the couch, I'm used to it.

Scully: Mulder…

She struggled.

Mulder: It's alright, it's a pull-out anyway.

He smiled, hiding the rejection he felt inside.

Scully: Mulder, I'm sorry about tonight…

Mulder: Don't…I can't pressure you to do something you don't want to…

Scully: I just…

He cut her off.

Mulder: It's alright…we don't have to talk about it.

Scully: Alright…

Scully went in the room. She didn't know how to explain her recent behavior to him.

It wasn't that she didn't love him back; she did, but it wasn't right for either of them at the moment. Maybe it would be better like this…to just remain close partners and friends. The truth was she didn't want to go through the sharper pain of loosing him…

Mulder was propping his bed when Scully poked her head out of the bedroom.

Scully: Umm, Mulder…

He turned to look at her.

Mulder: Yes?

Scully: Can you help me with something?

Mulder: Sure…

She walked out of the bedroom and turned her back to him…

Scully: Could you, uh, undo the zipper for me? It's kinda hard to reach and I think it's a bit stuck…

Mulder: Uh, sure…

He walked over to her and looked for the zipper, realizing it was at the backmost part of the dress. She gasped slightly as she felt his hands on her bare back. She felt him lightly tug on the zipper as it freed itself. Mulder slowly lowered the zipper, revealing her soft pale skin inch by inch. This was sweet torture. He fought the urge of wanting to touch her as he finished his task.

Mulder: There…it was just…lightly snagged on the fabric…

She turned to face him; her face inches apart from his, her hands holding the front part of the dress so it would not fall from her frame.

Scully: Thank you…

Mulder: Your welcome…

He swallowed hard, and put on his best counterfeit smile.

Mulder: Goodnight Scully…

Scully: Goodnight Mulder…

Scully walked in the poorly lit room. She sighed _"Why does everything have to be so hard?"_ she inquired to herself as she started changing out of her clothes. She couldn't deny herself she had gone out of the room and asked for Mulder's help with the dress as a sort of apology for leaving him at the dance floor. She had wanted to kiss him. She had wanted him to touch her that night, but it wasn't right…it wasn't the time.

She grabbed her bag and rummaged to find her newly purchased nightwear. She pulled it out and before she pulled off the price tag, there she saw it. Mulder had left his prior clothes on top of the bed when they were changing their clothes that afternoon. She let go of her nightwear and grabbed his clothes to take it to him, but then she stopped, as she could smell his faint scent on the clothes. She smiled sadly as a thought went to her head. _"No…I ca-" _but she stopped her own thoughts and did what she secretly wanted.

Dana Scully slipped into her partner's white dress shirt that night; his scent everywhere in the bed, calming her. She might never know what it would be to sleep in his embrace, or to watch him sleep by her side. So this, sadly, and as much as she didn't like to admit, was as close as she was ever going to get to sleeping with Mulder. She closed her eyes, and drifted into a deep sleep…

**………………………………...**...........................

Mulder watched as she retreated to the bedroom. He sighed heavily and opted to change his clothes. He felt his insides crumble into a million pieces, as he laid himself on the pull out bed. _"Where did I go wrong?"_ was just one of the hundreds, if not, millions of questions that were now running though his head. He had come to love her so much, it hurt, and by now, he didn't know what else to do. He would just have to live with being rejected all his life: by his superiors, by his colleagues, and at times he though, by his own family. He sighed, basing everything that had happened to him that week on a single thought… _**"That's what you get for waking up in Vegas…"**_

**_...................................................................._**

**_A/N: Pretty long I know. I really had a long time tryng to post this! I blame Hank Moody! I've been watching Californication and am currently HOOKED LOL. David is amazing! LOL Anyways, hope you liked it. I know I burst people's bubble here like a milliom times BUT good things come for those who wait ;D (PLUS Mulder is screwing with my brain a bit...CUT IT OUT MULDER *sigh* he's such a tease GO bother Scully will ya?! You guys can help by telling me what youd like to see later on in the story! Keep looking for the Katy Perry lyrics!!! Thankx for the revs! you guys are awsome! :D_**

P.S. AHHHH I put the dress kait! whatcha think?!?!?! Told you it would go out with a BANG LOL.

OH and I used the songs 'Beyond the Sea' by Bobby Darin and 'Put your head on my shoulder' by Michael Buble You should download the last on if you like. It's very romantic and sweet. I was listening to it as I wrote the ballroom scene :)


	5. Waking up from the Dream

**_A/N: OH MY GOD!!!! I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY for not having posted earlier!!! (apology and info will continue after this chapter ends)_**

**_................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**Waking up from the Dream...**

Mulder lay on the mattress of his fold out bed. It was now 9:04 am. He turned himself facing up, looking at the blank ceiling. He had the slight hope that the previous night had been all in his mind. He looked around the room, and as soon as he laid his eyes on his formal suit from the night before, it was like finding Cinderella's glass shoe the day after the grand ball. He sighed. He wished he could take it all back. He wished he would have not had the urge to kiss her that night; that he wouldn't have made such an utter fool of himself…but then he thought about it. It wasn't so bad…was it so horrible to have let her known once and for all that he, indeed, had feelings for her? Was it at all so bad to have wanted to express it to her? No…it wasn't. The only thing that he feared now, was that somehow, he might have ruined their friendship. And was it all worth it?…

He turned in the bed, closing his eyes, seeking comfort in the cold sheets, when he heard what he thought has a soft moan. His eyes clicked open. Nothing. He returned to his previous position to hear the soft groan once again, this time it uttered something: _"…mmmmm…..uhh…Mulder…." _He heard attentively for the next few seconds; it came from Scully's room. He swore he could hear his name being uttered, but it wasn't till he felt and heard the loud thump on the floor, that he decided to jump on his feet and hurry to her room.

He opened the door to find her frame tangled in a fight between the white down feather quilt of the bed.

Scully: Mulder help!

She squeaked, her eyes still closed but her body struggling against the sheets.

He noticed that she was asleep. He ran to her, untangling her from the blanket and holding her shoulders pinning her, trying to keep her still.

Mulder: Scully…

Scully: No!….

She fought against his grasp.

Mulder: Scully, it's okay wake up! It's me!

She gasped as her eyes opened automatically. Her eyes locked into his. Not realizing if she was still in the dream or if it was reality.

Scully: Mulder…?

She inquired shakily, as he softly nodded. She let out a huge breath as she let herself go and laid herself against the floor, her heart still frantically beating.

Mulder: Hey…it's okay.

Mulder remained sitting at the floor by her side, removing the damp hair from her forehead and seeing that she calmed down. And that's when he noticed it. She wasn't wearing her usual night attire of a silk pajama top and bottom…she was wearing _his _shirt. _"Why is she wearing __my__ shirt?"_ He ask himself dumbfounded. He gazed at her still tiered body; the bottom of his shirt had worked its way up at the mist of the fight and her thigh was exposed to him. He shyly looked away. He felt as though he was invading her privacy in someway.

After gaining her breath. She noticed it. _"Damn…" _How was she going to explain this now? It was going to take some real good improvisation to cover this one up. She tried to start…

Scully: M-m-ulder I…

She stuttered as he cut her off.

Mulder: You alright?

Scully: Uh, yeah…I'm fine.

Mulder smiled caringly.

Mulder: You had a nasty spill there…you scared me.

She sighed, lowering her head staring aimlessly at the floor.

Scully: I'm sorry…I just I was apparently having a bad dream…

He pushed a stray hair off her face.

Mulder: What about?

Scully: I…I can't remember well.. it was probably just the typical running away from a mad man…

It wasn't the first time she told him about a dream like this. She was always running away from people, or things, that wanted to cause her harm. But they both assumed it just came from the pressure of their job. After all, they were always being haunted down by the most astonishing things and had many times been at the verge of death. He himself had had a deal of nightmares in his life. But his were usually about his long lost sister, Samantha, and how he had lost her that night, a long time ago.

He looked at her sympathetically as he sat by her side on the floor.

Mulder: That must have been horrible…

Scully: Yeah…

She sighed. Mulder took that chance and ran his arm around her back and under her legs and lifted her small body up from the floor.

Mulder: C'mon…

She was a bit bewildered at first but he quickly placed her, sitting, at the edge of the bed. She pulled herself under the covers, as Mulder sat by her side.

Mulder: So…you wanna talk about it?

Scully: No…it's okay.

He looked at her. He could see she felt uncomfortable. He didn't need another tip as on what to do…

Mulder: I'll, uh, be outside if you need me…

He stood up to leave and he felt her hand softly wrap around his. Her eyes met his as she softly spoke…

Scully: No….don't leave…

He looked deep into her baby blues, they seemed to be pleading to him. He softly sat back down, in front of her, on the bed.

Mulder: Alright…

She felt the weight of his body shift the bed. She wanted to let it out. She wanted this carousel of emotions to stop, to actually be free to project her feelings towards someone else, to open and tear down that brick wall she had around her for so many years. But how? What would everybody else think about her? Would they take her seriously at the bureau if they found out about them? She knew this man loved her… before last night…before he told her when he was at the hospital and she faked thinking he was delirious…even before he walked to the other side of the world just to get _her _back. She always knew. The problem was accepting it…the problem was everything else…

She stared aimlessly at the floor as she thought. After a few moments, she decided to break the silence.

Scully: Mulder…I'm sorry about last night…It was cruel of me to have done that…

Mulder: It's alright Scully…you were just doing what was morally and ethically correct. I can't judge you…

He looked up to her, a sincere smile plastered on his handsome features.

Scully: It's just…you don't know how hard it is…you wake up one morning and your in Vegas and you don't even remember what happened the night before.

Mulder chuckled slightly which caused her to smile.

Scully: When you watch all of those films and TV shows where the main characters just fled to Vegas and get hitched, you don't even think that that is going to happen to you…

Mulder: No I guess not…

She softly smiled at her partner.

Scully: Thank you, Mulder…

He looked at her a bit bewildered.

Mulder: For what?

Scully: For taking me out here. For making me see that sometimes, fun and games are necessary.

Mulder: All work and no play, makes Jack a dull boy…

Scully giggled as she heard the familiar phrase from the movie "_The Shining_" .

Scully: Indeed it does. But seriously, thank you. You have showed me to lighten up and on the years -even though I have not wanted to admit it- not follow the book.

He laughed as he looked outside their suite window.

Scully: I should just enjoy myself more…give into what I want, and not care what or who knows…I get tired of this façade…

Mulder: Scully what are you-

The look in Scully's eyes made him loose his speech as she slowly made her way to his side on the bed where she closed her lips to his; her warm breath now rushing against his mouth. Mulder wasn't sure of what to do, he felt as though he was paralyzed. She then ran her small hand delicately on the back oh his head, softly running her fingers through his hair. The feeling of her caressing him was enough to drive him mad. He closed the gap, sealing her lips with his, in a tender kiss. It was slow at first, but with in seconds it turned passionate, her hands running up against his chest, as his arms enveloped and pulled her to him. Without either of them noticing, they were now lying on the bed, him now resting atop her, his hips pressed up against hers as his hands roamed to her thighs, never breaking their heated exchange of kisses. Her hands slithered around his body; from his chest, to his face, to the back of his neck, to his shoulder blades and down to his waist. When he felt her eager hands begin to tug on the bottom of his T-shirt, he broke the kiss, gazing at her deeply in the eyes…her eyes were dilated…so were his…

Mulder: Wait, Scully…

He began, his voice rugged and deep.

Mulder: Are you sure about this? I don't want you regretting this anytime soon…are you sure you want to do this?

Scully looked deep into his eyes. He really knew her. She smiled.

Scully: I'm sure…**remember what you told me**…

Mulder looked at her with an inquiring look.

Scully: '_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'_…besides, I would rather have you once, then never take the chance, or ever, at all…

Mulder smiled. She pulled him back down to her, as they began their passionate exchange of kisses. Her hands ran down, once again to the bottom of his shirt, where she began executing the same action she had before, but this time, with different results. His shirt was discarded and left to fall onto the floor, where the remainder of their clothes would, later, also linger as they continued to explore each other that morning…

…………… …………………**. ………………….. ……………**

They both lay spent, regaining their breath, under the white covers; Mulder right side up, while Scully's head laid on his shoulder just watching him. His eyes were closed as he slowly panted from the recent activity. Scully's breathing was somewhat stable now, as she placed a lazy kiss on his left collarbone. He smiled at the sudden contact and used his left hand to spoon her small frame up against his, at the same time, shifting to her on his side. They were now face to face in the center of the bed, his damp hair slightly sticking to his forehead as he looked at her. It wasn't morning anymore, it was around noon…

Scully gazed at him, still a bit surprised about the whole thing. Her hand ran across his forehead, pushing away the stubborn strands of hair from Mulder's forehead. He smiled at her gesture and replied it by nuzzling her neck with his mouth, leaving a small trail of kisses along the way; she couldn't help it but release a small moan.

He began, his words muffled by her neck…

Mulder: Wow….

Scully: Right back at ya'

He faced her, a look in his eyes she would never forget.

Mulder: This is gonna sound cliché but, that was…

She finished for him…

Scully: Amazing?…

Mulder: Yeah…

Scully giggled a bit. She sighed as she nestled herself against his chest, her nails digging in on his torso as he breathed. Mulder laid face-up, his eyes closed, feeling Scully's sudden distress. He reached his hand up, slowly brushing strands of her auburn hair an descending to caress her bare back…that same bare back he had been caressing the night before…

Mulder: What's wrong?

Scully stirred a bit in his arms, finding words to express what she wanted to say,

Scully: Nothing…

She sighed onto his chest…

Scully: Just the fact that at some point this all is going to come to an end…

Mulder's eyes clicked open. He shifted his body under her, his arms still wrapped around her small frame, making her utter a low moan, as he moved her to face him, once again in the center of the bed.

Mulder: Who says it has to be over?

He grinned as his mouth found his way back to hers.

Scully: Mulder…

She groaned into the kiss…

Scully: We can't kid ourselves around…

He slowly stopped, his eyes locking on with hers.

Mulder: Kid ourselves of what?

Scully: We have to get an annulment…

Mulder: I think it's a little too late for that, we've already consummated this whole thing…

He smiled, his hands roaming her slender body again…he couldn't get enough from her.

Scully: Mulder, I'm serious.

Mulder: But why?

He asked, his voice seeming heartbroken. Scully sighed as she brushed her hand against his face.

Scully: If the Bureau finds out, we'll both be kicked out of there…

Mulder: Does it really matter?

Her eyes pierced into his deeply. They sometimes didn't need words to express what they wanted to say.

Mulder: Do you _really_ want to make this a one time thing?

Scully buried her face against his neck, nipping at the soft flesh in-between. She believed that mixing passion with the dreadful news could actually soften the blow for him…

Scully: Mulder…I said that I would rather have you once, then never take the chance, or ever, at all…and I did…and I don't regret it-

Mulder: Please leave it there…

He interrupted her almost as if pleading…

Scully: But, once we touch that floor…once we step off this bed…we have to go back.

Mulder: We don't have too…

He pulled her in into a passionate kiss, his hands wandering aimlessly through her hair as he rolled onto her in a desperate attempt to keep her.

Scully: Mulder…

She whispered as she half-pushed him half-pulled him onto her.

Mulder: Answer me something…

Scully: Yes…

Mulder: Why were you wearing my shirt last night?

She was a bit dumbfounded at the question. Mulder continued his bartering of kisses, lying atop her, but still, eagerly waiting for her answer.

Scully: I…It was the only way I could _sleep _with you…the only way I could pretend you were at my side…

She sheepishly answered. She was a strong woman and found it incredibly ridiculous to open herself to someone like Mulder that way.

Scully: It sounds childish, I know…

Mulder smiled against her soft skin.

Mulder: It doesn't…

He again began to passionately kiss her, making her sigh loudly as his hands traveled her body. Scully soon gave in as she turned him over, so she would now lay atop him, never ceasing their heated exchange. She suddenly pressed her forehead against his as she softly gasped for air.

He then whispered against her lips…

Mulder: Stay…

Scully groaned as she launched her mouth against his once more, her hands running excitedly through his damp hair as his mimicked hers. She slowly, but painfully, began to make her way out of his arms. Mulder noticed and anxiously tried to pull her into him again.

Mulder: Scully…

He sighed fervidly but desperately. She was halfway out of his arms when she softly uttered…

Scully: I love you…

She kissed him hard before touching the ground and slipping out of his embrace.

Mulder groaned in dissatisfaction as she left him sprawled across the bed wanting more. He watched her as she took once more his shirt and slipped it on her slender figure…she turned to gaze at him and a small smiled spread across her delicate features.

Scully: It's time to wake up…

And indeed it was…

……………. …………………. ……………..

Sometime later, they called in for room service, heaven knows it was probably one last attempt to stay in the room, before having to return it. They dressed and gathered their things to leave, Mulder fitting his suit in its case and Scully her evening gown in hers. They hadn't departed before sharing a few glances between one another; it was a bittersweet feeling as they both knew they lived the moment, but the would sadly have to return to reality, not knowing how difficult it could turn out.

As they had promised, they divided their casino winnings in two; no point in arguing about that, and walked down to the lobby to check out. Once they did, they hailed a cab, because, to say the truth, they _still _hadn't figured out where they left their rental. Skinner would _flip _with this one. And as Mulder watched as Scully slowly walked over to the cab, the one that would take them back to their inevitable reality, she smiled at him sweetly which made him recall something he had kept with him for a while now…

……………………………….. ……………………. …..

_Mulder and Scully walked into their luxurious suite, both with an unsettling fit of giggles, as they knocked into every object they encountered. Once inside, Mulder closed the door and Scully pulled him into hard kiss sending him a little bit out of balance. She grasped her hands on his shoulders and she too later jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist, one of her shoes falling in the process. He almost toppled over, but grabbing on to her thighs, he kept her still as he carried her to the bed room. As the walked there, Dana began removing anything she could find on his body; cell phone was tossed away, tie was thrown half way across the room…_

_They crashed into bed, him lying atop her as she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, and he began doing the same. Once he finished his task, she laid sprawled across the bed, her shirt open revealing her black lace bra. She smiled looking at his curious face as he gazed down at her._

_Mulder:…wow, Scully…_

_He slurred._

_Scully: What?_

_She giggled; her hands finding her way to his belt._

_Mulder: You really are beautiful…_

_Scully smiled gingerly and looked at him. He suddenly had an odd look on his face._

_Mulder: mmmm…Scully…I feel dizzy…_

_And with that he laid his head on her shoulder. His nose nuzzling her soft warm neck. She turned to kiss him, the faint taste of alcohol lingering in her mouth._

_Scully: Mulder…can I tell you something?_

_The alcohol was starting the numbing effect on his actions as he agreed to her request._

_Mulder: Yes Scully?_

_Scully: I would have said yes…_

_Mulder: huh?_

_Scully: I would have said yes…_

_Mulder raised his head with difficulty as he meet her eye to eye._

_Mulder: Whatcha talking 'bout?_

_Scully began, her words coming out slurred._

_Scully: If you asked me…to marry you, without being this intoxicated…I would have said yes…_

_Mulder's eyes focused on her. She smiled dizzily._

_Scully: I love you…but I can tend to be a bit bitchy and uptight sometimes…I don't like admitting to be weak…but…I too am human…_

_Mulder was now alarmed…he could swear he was not drunk anymore._

_Scully:…so tomorrow, when I wake up and not remember a thing of tonight…and I probably will take it out in you…just know that, I would have said yes…ask me tomorrow…_

_He then caressed the side of her face with his hand as she started to drift off._

_Mulder: Dana…Dana?_

_Scully:…just ask me again…_

_And with that she was out for the night. Mulder smiled. He knew the truth, he just had to get it out of a sober Scully. But everyday had it's challenges and as of that point his head throbbed like crazy. His softly lay his head on her chest once again, somewhat glad nothing had happened that night, that way, there would be nothing to regret in the morning…he could wait for Scully to say 'yes' one more time…she was worth the wait._

………_.. ……………… …………… ………….. ._

Scully: Mulder?…Mulder, you coming?

He snapped from his mind and came back to earth, as Scully approached him, lightly stroking his arm. He aimed his sight to her.

Scully: Taxi's ready to leave.

He smiled, but something in his face caught her off guard. He suddenly took her by the waist and pinned her against the car, sealing her mouth with his.

At first she was startled, but quickly took comfort at his slow tender kiss, running her fingers though his thick hair, not caring for once, about on lookers. They softly broke the kiss, as Scully slowly licked her lips, her eyes locked on to Mulder's. He smiled.

Mulder: Do we _really_ have to get that annulment?

Scully: Oh Mulder, again with this?! She laughed softly as he continued.

Mulder: Let's say we forgot; better yet, we never realized any of this happened. We just happened to wake up in Vegas one dayand not even know what hit us.

She stared at him seriously this time.

Mulder: We go back to D.C. like if nothing ever happened…

Scully: Mulder, who's to say…

He cut her words.

Mulder: That they won't check in the system? When do they ever check the system? Let's just…give it a try…

He smiled gazing at her eyes deeply. She had to admit she felt her insides melt and quiver at his stare.

Scully: You really like the sound of a 'Mrs.' before your name don't you?

He laughed pressing his forehead to hers.

Mulder: I'm open to hyphens too.

They both laughed softly.

Scully: I'll think about it…

Mulder: You think too much…

Mulder teased as Scully slipped in the car.

Scully: And you don't…

She retorted as he sat by her, smiling at her defiantly.

Mulder: But when I have I ever been wrong?

She scuffed as they were on their way back to D.C. Back to their normal lives back at their basement office. And as they left the city, the lights and the glitter, they could only think about one thing that could sum everything up…_**That's what you get for Waking Up in Vegas…**_

……………………………… ………………………… ………………………….. …

**_Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry_**

You gotta help me out  
It's all a blur last night  
We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke

I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key  
Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
Now don't blame me  
You want to gush out and get the hell out of town

CHORUS:  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

Why are these lights so bright  
Did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime

CHORUS:  
Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me  
Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas

You got me into this  
Information overload, situation lost control  
Send out an S.O.S.  
And get some cash out  
We're gonna tear up the town

Don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me (x3)

Told me, you told me, you told me

Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!  
Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter  
Give me some cash out baby  
Give me some cash out, baby...

.................. ...........................................

**_A/N: Well here is my heart felt apology, you see...College is evil. Yeah that's about it! LOL! But Im done now, and thankfully may return once again to writting for the summer :). The fact that I have also become a vidder kinda gets in the way too. I've been busy creating fan vids for the X-Files and was currently making 'Priceless Adds' for XF3 Army!! YAY! I made 6 in total BUAHAHAH! (Most of my vids are at my Youtube page, which the link is posted on my profile page here. All can be found on my Biglight page too...link is also at my profile page here.) _**

**_Well I hope you all enjoyed :). Ummm, I had some inspiration on the bed room scene with 'Spanglish' if you have seen it you will know why, if not, I highly recomend that movie. I think I may have turned up the 'fluffy' notch a bit on this chapte so I apologize....I have no idea what is wrong with me LOL! Ummm....what else, what else?..._**

**_****OH!, I will be changing my pen name from 'Mrs. DanaKMulder' to 'DanaKMulderScully'....nothing big, but just wanted to let everyone know. All my other accounts are on that penname...so it's better for me to keep up. ;)*****_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed :)_**

**_Have a nice one,_**

**_DanaM._**


End file.
